Cullen Vacation - Isle Esme
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: The summer after The Volturi "battle", the Cullens go to Isle Esme for a getaway. Carlisle and Esme take off and have some alone time first, of course... (lemons)


The Cullens had endured a rough couple of years. The peace they had lived in for so long had left but now, half a year after The Volturi had come to Washington, things finally began to feel like they had calmed down. For months there was constant worry that Aro and the others would return, or retaliate. Alice was on constant alert and her mind never got a break. With summer out in full bloom, even for Forks, the tension seemed to diminish and everyone managed to sit back on their heels, even if just for a short time.

"Packed and ready." Alice tossed a duffle bag down a flight of stairs in the Cullens' home and put her hands on her hips.

"This place is named after Esme right?" Jacob asked. He sat on the couch and munched on an apple.

"Isle Esme," she corrected him with a grin.

"I can't believe I'm going on a tropical vacation with a bunch of vampires." Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"And Seth," Alice reminded.

"Yeah... Seth." He laughed to himself.

"Car's packed!" Emmett pushed through the front door and cocked his hat sideways. "Let's go guys! Edward! Bella! Don't break the bed this time, okay?"

Bella swung into the room and stared at her new brother-in-law until both of them cracked a smile.

"If it's not already re-broken." Rosalie whisked by with two suitcases and a backpack. She pushed past Emmett to make her way outside.

Jacob gave a puzzled look and landed his eyes back on Alice.

"Oh, Carlisle and Esme went down a few days ago." She winked and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't need to know."

"Be glad you're not in my head then," Alice told him.

Emmett gave a quick, approving whistle and winked at his sister. "Cullen vacation. Woot woot!" He raised his hands again. "We don't even have to be back for anything. Let's stay down there for a month."

"I'm in!" Rosalie's voice came from the driveway.

"Let's go!" Edward rounded into the room with Jasper at his heels. Alice propelled herself down over the overhanging balcony that overlooked the living room and landed swiftly in his arms.

Jasper gave a lopsided grin. "And we're off."

 _Down on Isle Esme..._

"The sunsets here never get old," Esme told Carlisle. She sat on the back step of their beach-side house that sat as a midway point between their room and the water.

He took a deep breath and leaned back. "We need to come here more often."

"Mmm..." She nodded in agreement. Esme's eyes scanned the horizon that had slowly faded from light blues to a combination of oranges and reds to the midnight bluish black that now surrounded them. "Everyone should be here tomorrow."

"Fun in the sun," he joked with a smile. "They need a break from reality."

"I think we all do."

Carlisle nodded and looked around the island. "I always forget how nice it is here."

"It's surreal each time we come back." Esme slid an inch or two closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder what Renesmee will think of it."

She smiled. "I think she's going to have a blast."

Carlisle grinned feeling her smile against him. He looked around after hearing something hit the large palms on the trees around them. "Is that rain?" His eyes squinted as he concentrated.

Esme listened and then the light tapping became more consistent before a strike of lightening illuminated the sky. "Whoa." She smiled.

"We come all this way to get away from the rain for a little while." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"At least its night time," Esme reminded him.

The two of them looked up as the rain began to come down a little harder. They turned to each other and then Esme rose to her feet and hurried inside.

"Forks follows us," she teased and then turned as Carlisle entered behind her.

"Forks." He let out a sigh and leaned an arm on the wall, looking out the windows toward the ocean again. The sound of the rain on the ceiling was both calm and deafening. It sounded like something that might be on a soothing nature sounds CD. Carlisle turned and Esme sat down on the edge of the bed so she faced him. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"I obviously don't have Edward's ability to read minds," he told her, "But I have an idea of what you're thinking."

"What's that?" she pushed herself back so she laid flat in the center of the bed so just her feet hung off the end. Esme closed her eyes but smiled.

Carlisle slowly walked toward her, removing the gray tank-top he had on over a pair of blue mesh shorts.

Esme lifted her head and chuckled and then closed her eyes again and laid her head back down. She held an ear to ear grin when she felt Carlisle straddle her on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her head and lowered his lips to hers. It took Esme a moment to return the kiss, as she was taken off-guard but immediately began to kiss him back. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"You never answered the question," Esme told him.

Carlisle smirked, hovering above her and let out a breath through his nose. "You were thinking that the kids will be here tomorrow so this is our last night on Isle Esme alone."

"Wow." She squeezed the bottom of his face playfully. "Maybe you _do_ have mind reading abilities."

He continued smirking and then leaned down to kiss her again. Esme ran her hands down his back and closed her eyes. She felt Carlisle smile as she repositioned her hands down in the inside of his shorts, urging them down.

Carlisle easily removed the top of Esme's purple bikini and tossed it to the side before drawing his lips to her collar bone and working his way up her neck to the base of her earlobe.

Esme guided his face back to hers and they kissed harder. She arched her hips as Carlisle pushed the bottom half of her bathing suit down, away from her body. When he struggled with one of the strings on the side Esme smiled

Carlisle finally maneuvered it away and then raised his eyebrows at Esme from the minor struggle. She laughed and locked her arms around the back of his neck, urging his face back down to hers. He left his nose against hers for a moment and Esme closed her eyes before he kissed her again. This time he grabbed the backs of her legs and Esme's eyes tightened when she felt him inside of her. She sighed against Carlisle's neck and he pushed into her deeper.

Esme held him tighter and tilted her hips back. She was immediately encompassed with pleasure and tightened her entire body around him.

Carlisle breathed heavily against Esme's neck as he pushed up into her, creating fluid movements with his hips as they crashed against hers. He only opened his eyes every so often when she moaned extra loud or to pay attention to her breasts as they bounced from his thrusts. A part of him wanted to switch positions. He would have loved to lay down flat on his back while Esme rode him hard. Carlisle loved paying attention to every inch of her body as they made love and in that position he had the perfect visual.

When Esme's nails dug into his back and she let him know of her pleasure the thought left his mind and he continued.

Esme arched her neck farther back when she felt Carlisle's mouth latch on to her breast. She grabbed a handful of his hair and moved her hips upward to connect with his from a different angle.

Carlisle grunted and moaned and then left a trail of kisses up to the center of her neck, lunging forward again and again until Esme climaxed, sending a pulsing sensation shooting through his midsection. Her final moans accompanied the euphoric feeling that shot into all of her limbs, first leaving her clutching to him and eventually leaving her feeling exhausted and satisfied.

Esme knew when Carlisle was about to finish. The muscles in his back stiffened and he bowed his head, pressing his half-open mouth against the side of her face and his cheek against the pillow. He pushed into her a final time and stayed there, groaning against her as she held him tightly against her body.

When he relaxed Esme ran her hand over and over against the back of his head slowly until his heavy breaths subsided and he rolled over next to her. She urged him up for a second and then tossed the sheets over the two of them.

Carlisle pulled Esme to him so her back was against his chest. He cupped her breast with one hand and kissed her shoulder while their legs intertwined.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll come really late tomorrow," Carlisle whispered.

Esme smiled and shook her head. She closed her eyes. "You know you miss them."

"I do," he admitted, "But I miss this too."

Esme pulled him a little closer and the two of them laid there with their eyes closed listening to the rain. "Vacation is just starting," she reminded him. "We have still have this whole island."


End file.
